A number of different deck drainage systems have been developed to provide overhead water capturing and drainage. Such systems as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,765,328 and 5,511,351 to Moore, U.S. Pat. No. 4, 065,883 to Thibodeau, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,502 to Mickelsen, are specifically designed only for the use with outdoor decks. Their designs do not utilize a simple snap-together modular plastic componentry system to accommodate a quick, easy and secure watertight installation to the unskilled xe2x80x9cdo-it-yourselfxe2x80x9d homeowner or builder. These designs consist of metal componentry systems that require the use of sealants and caulkings to yield watertight assembly joints. This type of assembly and installation requires time-consuming skilled techniques with susceptibility to joint malfunctions and deterioration from thermal and vibrational elastic movements. Another problem with these systems is that they require the overhead water capturing panels to be tilted to a specific angle to provide proper water drainage or run-off as opposed to this invention in which the ceiling system is positioned level to the supporting structural framework. Tilting demands skilled workmanship and measurement which does not promote a quick, easy and secure method of installation. Metal componentry systems also do not provide resistance to deformation from localized impact loading as do the durable plastic components. Being that these patented systems are specifically designed for decks they do not provide for multi-functional uses to accommodate utilities such as stand-alone shelters or canopies. This invention is designed to encompass this utility by its weatherable all-plastic multi-paneled convexing or arched geometry, as opposed to existing specifically deck designed systems which utilize concave or flat panel configurations. These patented concave and flat-panels array systems do not combine inherent load bearing geometry with a weatherable polymer material as to provide acceptance to direct impact or impingement and exposure to extreme weather conditions such as heavy rainfall, hail storms, turbulent winding and winter ice-laden conditions.
The present invention provides a ceiling drainage system for decks, canopies and other applications acting under similar operational environment. The system is designed to attach to the underside of a conventional structural framework such as an outdoor house deck or a stand-alone sheltering canopy. Its function is to provide a watertight snap-together ceiling system that collects and drains impinging rainwater overhead thereby securing a dry outdoor living or storage space below. Its benefits reside in its unique modular xe2x80x9cdo-it-yourselfxe2x80x9d assembly simplicity due to its snap-together design, multi-applicational utilization, its all-plastic construction, its level attachment scheme to the structural framework, and its use of inherent load-bearing geometry. All of these attributes unite to create an efficient watertight ceiling system that will withstand direct impingement and exposure to harsh weathering conditions such as heavy rainstorms, hail storms, turbulently wind gusts and winters heavy icing.
This invention comprises modular components manufactured of weatherable grade polymer material. The snap together components include the Stringers (Main and End), also referred to as main housing members, Caps (Main and End), Ceiling Panels and Splash Guards. The polymer material can withstand substantial impact loading without permanent deformation, possess styling surface texture on visible surfaces, is user friendly and easy to work with, and is inherently lightweight.
The backbone of this invention resides in its unique multi-functional snap-fitting interlock design feature. This multi-functional feature permits the integration of watertight self-sealing joints between adjacent componentry, allows for thermal expansions and contractions of the modular plastic componentry and the inherent movements of the supporting structural framework, and yields a superior xe2x80x9cdo-it-yourselfxe2x80x9d installation for the unskilled homeowner or installer. With this approach, no sealants, caulking or overlapping panel geometry is necessary, no skilled installation techniques are required, and there are no limitations for utility applications to create a secure watertight ceiling system.
Given its collective design attributes, this unique water drainage ceiling system may serve multiple utilitarian functions, for example, its use for creating a directly exposed canopied shelter fastened to an independent structural framework. In this function, the snap-together watertight ceiling system provides a quick to install durable overhead shelter for boats, automobiles, lawn equipment, and material storage. This utility versatility is very useful to the non-skilled xe2x80x9cdo-it-yourselfxe2x80x9d homeowner or builder. It inherently offers a simple and economic means of providing additional outdoors dry useable space while also expressing a look of elegance with its multi-cathedral ceiling panel geometry.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional features and advantages be included herein within the scope of the present invention.